


Daryl #TWD 250 word one shot challenge

by Serfyan



Category: Angst - Fandom, Challenge - Fandom, Negan - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV), Twd - Fandom, daryl dixon - Fandom, fluff - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serfyan/pseuds/Serfyan
Summary: Another challenge set by my #scienceholecrew members of 13 #TWD Daryl 250 word one shots. Tags and notes will be changed as and when.





	1. “I can’t believe you!”

A little challenge set by my #scienceholecrew twitter chat. 13 #TWD Daryl one shots that have to include a prompt. 

Prompt: “I can’t believe you!” 

“I can’t believe you!” Daryl looks at you, with his head down, as you punch him in his chest rentenlessy; pouring out the tears from your deep filled eyes. “I had to,” he whispers to you. 

“But I don’t understand why-why would you escape and risk everything?” He looks at you with tears in his eyes and before you could say anything else, his soft lips were on yours. Oh how you have waited for this moment. Your hand travelled up to his damp black hair, fingers playing with his curls. His hand moved to the nape of your neck to pull you in closer, as he deepened the kiss between you, making you both lose yourselves back into that space in the world that was yours and yours alone. 

“Daryl,” you softly breathe out onto his neck, as his lips attach themselves to your ear. “Hmmm, I’ve missed this,” he whispers in your ear as he begins to bite down on your neck, leaving marks down your body. You exclaim out in both ecstasy and in fear. Fear that you both would be caught, fear of what could happen if Negan found out that you went back on your word. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

Negan


	2. “Not you again...”

Another 250 word challenge set by my #scienceholecrew members. 13 #TWD Daryl one shots that have to include a prompt. 

Prompt: “Not you again…” 

“Not you again…” You say as you see Daryl perched on your doorframe, holding his crossbow in one hand and the spoils of his recent hunt in another. “What do you want?”

Daryl looks at you, scoffs at your at your appearance, and looks you up and down with a curious look on his face. He turns to walk away, when you suddenly grab his arm and spin him around to face you. You lift his head up and see his expression soften at your touch. 

Why does he always have that effect on you…

“I’m sorry…” he begins to say, as his eyes find yours. He looks down again and shifts his feet nervously. You put your hand on his and lift it up to take his crossbow. He looks at you in shock, as you place the crossbow on your back. Your hand returns to his and your fingers intertwine. 

“It’s okay, I just got so mad when you left me this morning with no explanation...I just thought…I don’t know what I thought…” You look into his eyes and he looks at you with a smirk on his face.

“You thought I was done with ya,” 

You look down on the ground, as he chuckles to himself, “What did I tell ya last night?” You shake your head, “You are mine, remember that.” 

“And I ain’t done with you yet…”


	3. “Are you upset with me?”

A little challenge set by my #scienceholecrew twitter chat. 13 #TWD Daryl one shots that have to include a prompt. 

Prompt: “Are you upset with me?” 

“Are you upset with me?” You turn around to Daryl as he stares at you intensely. “Upset?” He softly replies as he grabs your wrists and pushes you against a tree. “I’m not upset, I’M ANGRY!” He spits the words out to you in a rage as you struggle to break free from his grasp. 

“What the hell were ya thinking?” “Honestly I didn’t know if you were dead or alive, I didn’t have a choice…” 

You stare back at Daryl and again you find yourself powerless under his impressive strength. Secretly you were hoping for this reaction, it turned you on to know he was angry enough to show that you cared about you, even if it meant that you were experiencing his wrath. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

“There’s always a fucking choice, sweetheart! You just chose wrong. What did I tell you?” He snarls at you, and you can feel the his hot breath down your neck as you feel his mouth on your neck, as he bites down hard, clearly addressing his need to dominate your body, leaving marks all across your neck and collarbone. 

 

You feel your body betray yours you warm into his rough touch all over your body, making you exclaim loudly and writhe down further to feel his body near yours, you scream his name out in ecstasy, as he expertly makes your body work the only way he can. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck...


	4. “Stop being so cute.”

Another 250 word challenge set by my #scienceholecrew members. 13 #TWD Daryl one shots that have to include a prompt. 

Prompt: “Stop being so cute.” 

“Stop being so cute…” you elbow Daryl in the arm as he attempts to pick you up to carry you up the steps to the house you both shared. “What? I thought ya liked this kinda stuff..” he replies. You turn your head to him, and before you could speak, his soft lips were on yours, his arms sliding around your back, pulling you closer to him. 

“Yeah but I hate cheesy stuff like being carried across the threshold. I know that you hate it too, I hate people who are fake...or have you not noticed that already?” Daryl looks down and his fingers slip into his jeans pocket. 

“Oh I noticed, but that don’t mean I can’t spoil ya when I wanna,” He places his free hand in yours and spins you around to face him. “Here sit down with me, I got something for ya,” “What is it?” Truth be told you hated change and surprises and the way Daryl was with you right now, set your anxiety alight. 

As you turn to face Daryl, Daryl takes your wrist and pulls out a woven jet black bracelet. Your eyes well up as you see that Daryl has carved both of your initials and the day you met in the middle. As he places it on your wrist, you place your hand on his cheek and softly began to kiss his hand.

“I take it ya like it then?” 

“I love it when you’re so cute…”


	5. "I can't stand the thought of losing you..."

Another 250 word challenge set by my #scineceholecrew members. #13 Daryl fics that have to include a prompt.

Prompt: “I can’t stand the thought of losing you.” 

“I can’t stand the thought of losing you…” You stare into Daryl’s blue eyes and his eyes start to water as he turns away from you. “If Negan catches us together-I don’t want to think what could happen…”

Daryl snaps his head back at you as he sees the tears stream down your face. “You shouldn’t get attached, I told you that…” 

You stop the tears and you feel the hurt seething across your body, coursing through your veins as he looks you dead in the eye. You have never felt more betrayed in your life, you felt like a fool letting yourself fall for a redneck like Daryl, but you couldn’t help yourself. 

As you got lost in your thoughts, you could feel Daryl’s body behind you as he ghosted your body with yours. You start to feel that familiar feeling start to rise up as you start to slowly relax into him and you feel him pull you around as his lips press on yours as he pulls you into a kiss. 

Your body betrays you as you start to kiss him back as you feel his hands slowly start to explore your body, and his breath on your skin just felt so good on your naked skin, as he began his slow desent down your chest… 

“Daryl…” you softly moan out as he turns you on as he always does. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck…..


	6. “They’re going to love you, don’t worry.”

Another 250 word challenge set by my #scienceholecrew members. 13 Daryl fics that have to include a prompt. 

Prompt: “They going to love you, don’t worry.” 

A/N: This is also an AU fic where the present #TWD doesn’t exist. 

“They’re going to love you, don’t worry.” Daryl looks at you with a scared look on his face. “Why are you so scared for, they’ve known you forever.” 

“That was before y/n…” he says, a quiver in his voice as he turns to face the gravestone you two were standing at. You turn around and look at the name etched on the gravestone, and unsung tears escape as they roll down your face. 

Daryl turns to face you and wraps you up in his muscular arms as the tears turn from a stream into a waterfall and you soak up his t-shirt with the residue left on your face. 

“Listen to me y/n, I don’t wanna cause ya more pain but I can’t face it,” Daryl whispers in your ear as you start to calm yourself down. “I know ya want me to do what’s right but I just can’t like I’m not ready…” 

You look up at him as his hand finds your cheek and his thumb starts to stroke your cheek lightly. You start to feel the familiar feeling of closeness happening across your body and you slowly start to press your lips with his. Startled by your sudden interest and passion, you feel Daryl start to stiffen up against you. 

“Relax, I’m not going to hurt you,” you begin to say as he closes his eyes at your touch. “It’s okay you’re with me…”


End file.
